Modern, high speed, automated concrete block plants and concrete paver plants make use of molds that are open at the top and bottom. These molds are mounted in machines which cyclically station a pallet below the mold to close the bottom of the mold, deliver dry cast concrete into the mold through the open top of the mold, densify and compact the concrete by a combination of vibration and pressure, and strip the mold by a relative vertical movement of the mold and the pallet.
Due to the nature of such plants and the equipment used to perform this process, it is difficult to impart a natural appearance to the face of a concrete block, particularly if the block needs to include other features, such as converging side walls, and an integral locator/shear flange(s) formed on the top and/or bottom face of the block. U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,015, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses such a concrete masonry block suitable for use as a retaining wall block, and the common method for producing such a unit in a high speed, automated concrete block plant.
There is demand for a pre-formed concrete masonry unit, particularly a retaining wall block with converging side walls and/or an integral locator/shear flange formed on the top and/or bottom face, and having a more natural appearing face than is achievable by the splitting process described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,015, or by the splitting process described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,740, which is also incorporated herein by reference. In particular, there is a demand for processes and tooling that will create such blocks with such faces in high-speed, automated fashion on the type of equipment commonly available in a concrete block or concrete paver plant.